Another Walk in the Park
by Christy1066
Summary: Paul and Amanda Kirby decide to visit a small island in Hawaii in hopes that it will help their 13-year-old son Eric deal with the emotional problems he's been having since being stranded for two months last year on Isla Sorna. While they are there, they


**Another Walk in the Park**

  
**Plot:**....Paul and Amanda Kirby decide to visit a small island in Hawaii in hopes that it will help their 13-year-old son Eric deal with the emotional problems he's been having since being stranded for two months last year on Isla Sorna. While they are there, they find out that history is repeating itself. 

  
**Disclaimer:**...It seems to go without saying that I don't own Jurassic Park, Eric or the other Kirby's *lol* But I'll say it anyway. I do own Hailey Logan, however as I made her up for the story and I also made up the island in Hawaii, Dayna Island. If there really is a Dayna Island somewhere in the world, or a Hailey Logan, my ideas were purely coincidental. 

  
**Chapter One**... 

  
13-year-old Eric Kirby lay on his bed, flipping through a sports magazine, idly listening to his parents in the next room talking about the vacation they were planning. The vacation was his mother's idea. Eric knew he was the reason she wanted them to go on vacation. 

"It'll be good for him, Paul" He heard his mother say quietly. "You know how hard all this has been for him." 

"I know, Amanda, I know" Paul Kirby said, "and I'm worried about him as much as you are, but we really can't afford this vacation right now." 

"Dayna Island is a small, beautiful island in Honolulu. There's a beach, a resort, plenty of relaxing stuff for Eric to do, to get his mind off of everything that's happened and everything that's going on here" Amanda Kirby said. 

Eric sighed and closed his magazine. He didn't think they knew he could hear them. But he was tired of listening to them, he was tired of everything. His parents constant worrying, the neighbors' animosity as well as his classmates' animosity.....his nightmares. The nightmares that made him afraid to fall asleep at night. His parents knew about the nightmares due to all the times he'd woken up screaming. He had always thought of himself as a strong boy, but now he was wondering if that was even true. After all, he'd lasted two months alone on that dinosaur filled island, Isla Sorna last year. But how could a strong boy wake up in tears every night? How could a strong boy have all these nightmares? How could a strong boy be afraid to leave the house? And why would a strong boy need a shrink? 

Even though it was only 9pm, Eric tossed the magazine on the other side of the bed, reached over and flicked the light off and pulled the cover over his head, drowning out his parents' talk. He was happy that the next day was Saturday. No school. No classmates to torment him. No classmates to call him a freak. 'Two more weeks, Eric', he thought to himself. 'Only two more weeks until summer vacation'. It wasn't too long before he fell into a deep sleep. 

********** 

_He was running through woods, over a small creek, through more woods. He was panting heavily, his side was hurting, but there was no time to stop. It was gaining on him. He couldn't stop. He had to keep going, to find shelter. To find someplace safe. He heard it growling behind him. The quick claws pounding the ground. He could hear it run closer and closer. He knew it was right behind him. He tried to run faster. But he seemed to slow down instead. He wasn't going to make it. He knew he wasn't going to make it. Then it struck him from behind. He flipped over, blood gushing out of a gash on his back. It pounced on top of him. He tried to push it away. He felt it's claw slash his chest. He felt it's hot breath on his face. He felt a sharp pain on his forehead. Blood poured down his face, into his eyes, his nose, his mouth. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. He tried to scream for help, but no sound came out. He could only hear the screech of his attacker. He felt another sharp pain in his chest. He reached up to his chest and felt blood and intestines. All of a sudden, all he saw was darkness...._

********** 

"NOOOOO!" 

Eric shot up in bed, covered in sweat, tears pouring down his face. He was breathing heavily, his heart pounding. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 2:30 in the morning. 

"Eric?" His bedroom door opened and the lights turned on. His parents flew into the room. "Eric!" 

His mother sat on the bed and reached out to hold him. "Oh, Eric, your shaking" she said, unable to hold back the tears. "Just another nightmare. That's all they are" 

Eric just sat there, letting his mother hold him. "A Velociraptor" he said. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hands and straightened up. He was determined to be strong. "I'm okay" he told his parents, looking into their concerned faces. "I'm okay, I'll just go back to sleep. Your right. It was just a nightmare" 

After a few moments, Paul and Amanda nodded and left the room. Eric lay back down and turned out the lights again. He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep. One nightmare a night was more than enough. So, he lay there, shaky, and crying silently, wishing with all his heart that there's nightmares would go away. 

*********** 

Eric rode quickly through the Westgate shopping center and parked his bike in front of Kirby's Paint and Tile Plus. His mother had sent him down to bring his father the lunch he forgot. Grabbing his backpack, he walked in the store and was greeted by Sam, the store manager. 

"Hey Eric, how's it going?" Sam asked? 

Eric shrugged. "It's going okay, I guess. My dad around?" 

"Yeah, he's in his office" Sam told him. 

Eric headed to the back of the store to his father's office. He knocked on the door. "Come in" he heard his father call. Eric entered the room. "Hey dad" 

"Eric, hi" Paul said. "You feeling better?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine" 'Ok, I lied', Eric thought. Truth was, he was still shaky from the nightmare. His mother had already fussed over him this morning and he didn't want his father to do the same thing. He patted his backpack. "You forgot your lunch" 

"Yeah, I noticed that" Paul told him. Paul had been thinking about Eric all morning and was late getting to work. Eric reached into his backpack and pulled out the container of his dad's lunch and sat it on the desk. "Thank you for running it down, Eric" 

"No problem." Eric told him. "I'll see you later" 

"Bye Eric" 

Eric got back on his bike and headed to Cartwright Music two stores down from Kirby's Paint and Tile Plus. He didn't want to go back home right now and listen to his mother fuss over him, tell him she was going to talk to his doctor and make him feel worse than he already did. But as he entered, he saw a few kids from school in the Rap section. He was tempted to turn around and go home, but he didn't. Rap wasn't his type of music anyway, so he headed towards the Rock section and began browsing, hoping his classmates would leave soon. He wasn't in the mood for their tormenting right now. He picked up the newest CD from the Rock band _Crimson Heads_ and began looking at the track listing and thinking he might run back down to his father's store and ask for some cash. 

"Ahhh, look who it is. Eric Kirby, aren't you in a ward for crazy folks by now?" 

Eric didn't look at Scott and his pals. He just said. "Sorry to disappoint you" 

Scott nodded. "Yeah, that is very disappointing. I mean, someone who claims to see dinosaurs really is in no mental state to be wandering around _normal_ people." 

Eric replaced the CD on the shelf and slung his backpack farther on his shoulder. He hated to walk away from a confrontation, but he wasn't in the mood too argue with Scott and his friends right now. "See you guys later" he said and walked out of the store, hopped on his bike and rode slowly home. 

  
**Christy's Note:**...Ok, that was the first chapter. Reviews are welcome. No flames though. That will just discourage me from writing again *lol* Go easy on me since this is my first fic. Paul and Amanda are back together now since it seemed that they were getting back together at the end of the film....Oh, and the CD Eric looked at, I named the band _Crimson Heads_ after those damn mean, ugly zombie's in the _Resident Evil Remake_ video game *lol* I don't own _Resident Evil_, either ;) 


End file.
